A radio access technology (RAT) can be used to provide data transmissions over a communication network. Different types of RATs can provide different data rates or throughputs for data transmission. For example, a higher rate RAT such as 4th generation (4G) RATs, e.g., long term evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), can provide higher data rates for a mobile device to transmit or receive data over the network. On the other hand, a second generation (2G) or a third generation (3G) RAT, e.g., Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), Interim Standard 95 (IS-95), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 2000, Evolution-Data Optimized (EVDO), or Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), typically provides data rates that are lower than that of the 4G RAT.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.